


In Which Washingdad Wasn't Prepared For The Shitstorm That Is Alexander Hamilton

by dysphoriccanada



Series: Washingfam [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, I've only ever written on wattpad sUE ME MOFO, Like, Multi, Other, Washingdad, Washingmom, and musical shit, and poly shit, foster system au ??, gay shit, hercules momigan friend, jesus dude I don't know, peggy ! is ! non-binary/agender !, probs some heathers refs, who even knows this is shitpost writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, and a Scotsman, end up this lucky?Alexander is on way to yet another foster home in seven years, but is totally unprepared for what is actually going to happen.//written because I'm a walking shitpost//literally the title of this story is exactly what it is//basically just hamilsquad fuckin about in high school//





	1. Alex Meets The Washingfam + Other Esteemed Guests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benfro because he's my shithead best friend and if I'm writing this shit he's reading it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=benfro+because+he%27s+my+shithead+best+friend+and+if+I%27m+writing+this+shit+he%27s+reading+it).



> ??Let's see how this gOES

_ How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, and a scotsman, end up this lucky?  _ Alexander thinks to himself sarcastically. He was on his way from his fifth foster home in seven years, to his sixth. He thought back on the conversation he’d had with his social worker, Lin.  _ Where am I going now?  _ The seventeen year old had asked.  _ The Washingtons _ . Lin had replied.  _ They’re good people. Taken in a few other kids over the years. You’ll love them, forreal this time.  _

Alex scoffed at the memory. That’s what Lin said every time. And he never never lied, for the most part. Lin was a cool guy, and Alexander totally understood that he had good intentions. The families were pretty okay at first, and then shit would just happen. The fact was simply that Alex really hated being where he was in life right now. He got in fights for low key dumb reasons, got in trouble for dumber reasons, and couldn’t hold a job long enough to get emancipated. It wasn’t that was idiot. He was actually really smart, he had the grades to prove it. Alexander just simply was angry at the world for all the shit it put him through, and as one big major fuck you to any deity listening, he screwed stuff up for people he didn’t like, or didn’t care for. 

Lin interrupted Alexander’s thoughts. “Hey, Alex, we’re here.” Alex looked up and saw a rather larger than average house, painted white, with a large oak tree in the front yard.

"Jesus Christ what is this guy, a politician?” Alexander mumbled to himself. Lin laughed, having heard.

“Close. He’s a principal.” The social worker answered. Alexander groaned, and swore under his breath. “Wanna go inside now?” Alex shrugged.

“Might as well.” Was the short answer. 

Lin and Alex walked together to the front door. Lin carried a briefcase, and Alex his bag. Before they could knock, a very tall boy with very bushy hair pulled into a ponytail, swung the door open.

“Hello!” He exclaimed excitedly. Alex couldn’t help but laugh a little at Lin, who looked very taken aback, partially because of the french accent. “You must be our newest addition!”

“Gil, can you even let them in before you do this shit..” Another boy, with no accent this time, came into view. He grabbed ‘Gil’ by the shoulder and steered him away from the two. “Sorry about the french fry, he gets excited. C’mon in.” He stepped back, and Lin and Alex entered. “Uh, GWash’ll be out in a sec, he’s just dealin’ with somethin’.”

“Yeah, sure thing. No rush.” Lin asked. “I’m Lin-Manuel by the way.” The boy shook his hand.

“I’m Hercules Mulligan. Just call me Herc. I don’t live here, but I’m friends with Gil so I figured I’d come over and meet the new guy.” The guy, Herc, said with a smile. He turned to Alexander. “Just a wild guess that you’re the guy?” He laughed.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Alex nodded. “Alexander Hamilton. My name, is Alexander but just call me Alex.” They shook hands.

“Alex it is.” Hercules smiled again.

“You ever stop smiling, Herc?”

“No, he doesn’t, it’s kinda annoyin’.” Another voice, southern accent, said from the top of the stairs. Hercules rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up Jefferson.” The boy said. ‘Jefferson’ walked down the stairs to greet Alex and Lin. Alex noticed that he looked remarkably similar to Gil, except that his hair was down instead of up. Perhaps twins? “Where’s ya dad at Jeff?”

“He’s still talkin’ to Adams on the phone.” 

“Um,” Lin interrupted with a smile. “Is there anywhere we can sit? Maybe introduce everyone in the house to Alex?” Jefferson and Hercules nodded together.

“Yeah, livin’ room is this way, TJeffs go get the others.” Herc answered, and led Alex and Lin to the living room while Jefferson headed back up the stairs. They sat on the couch beside each other, while Herc took an arm chair. Alex noticed that there were many places to sit in the large room.  _ How many kids live here? _

“Just Gil and Jefferson.” Hercules said. Alex startled. “Friends just kinda come and go.”

“I was thinking out loud wasn’t I?” Alex asked sheepishly. Herc and Lin Laughed.

“Yeah bro.” Hercules nodded. A man, a tall, broad, and authority looking man, came into the living room. Alex could only assume this was the George Lin told him about.

“Hercules, thank you for treating my guests with civility.” Washington smiled kindly at the boy. Herc shrugged.

“No prob GWash, I basically live here anyway.” Herc said. Washington laughed and sat down.

“Well,” Washington addressed Lin and Alex. “Welcome to my home. I assume you’ve met not quite everyone yet.” He spoke. Lin nodded. 

“Yes. Hercules here introduced us to Jefferson and Gil, I think you said their names were?” Lin turned to Hercules. He nodded. Washington answered. 

“Yes. Thomas Jefferson and Gilbert de Lafayette.” He said. “My wife, Martha, can't have children, so we've been fostering for twelve years now. Gil was our first, who we ended up adopting, and Thomas came next, also adopted. We house most of their friends over weekends as well.” George added glancing over at Herc, who smiled and shrugged. 

“Well, obviously this place is a fine normal for Alex.” Lin patted Alex’s shoulder. “George, if we could talk privately?” 

“Of course.” George said. “Herc are the boys coming?”

“Right here Washingdad.” Thomas said as he and Gil (with a few others) stood in the entrance to the living room. 

“Good.” George nodded. “Lin, if you would follow me to my office.”

“Of course.” Lin and George left, and Alex was left sitting on the couch. The teens walked into the living room and sat down in various places. Gilbert sat beside Alex on the couch. He extended his hand. 

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” He introduced himself. Alex slowly shook his hand and turned to look at Hercules, asking the silent question of;  _ how the fuck am I to remember that? _ Herc laughed. 

“Just call him Laf, man. Or Gil.” He said. Alex nodded. 

“Good to meet you Laf.” Alex said. The other boy, who looked very similar to Laf, smiled at Alexander from across the room. 

“Thomas Jefferson.” Thomas pointed to the boy who walked in and sat beside him. “And the guy sittin’ on the arm of my chair is James Madison. Him and Herc are half brothers.” Alex noticed that James looked a little like Hercules, but also not like him at all. The last boy hadn't said anything, but he was smiling at Alex the whole time. 

“I'm John.” He said finally. Alex smiled. “John Laurens. I'm in the foster system too, but I don't live here.”

“Where do you live?” Alex asked. 

“Schuyler place uptown.” John answered. “There's three other kids that live there. Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza.” Alex nodded slowly. 

“Are they gonna go to the same school as us? Are you?” Alex tried another question. 

“Yeah.” Herc answered. “You'll probably have all your classes with one or more of us too, considering GWash is the principal.” Alex nodded in understanding. 

“Want us to show you your room?” James asked Alexander. He nodded again. Internally, Alex realized just how much nodding he'd done that day. The five boys lead him upstairs, and pointed out Laf’s and Thomas’ rooms as they passed them. 

“This one, yours, used to be a guest room, but we figured you'd make better use of it.” Thomas said as the group stopped outside of a closed door. “Go on in.” 

Alex walked in, and dropped his bag on the floor out of the way. “ _ Damn _ ,” He muttered. “All this, is mine?” Herc nodded at him.

“Yeah dude.” 

“Shit. This room is huge!” Alexander spun around excitedly and smiled at the group. The boys laughed, and Alex smiled sheepishly. 

“Washingmom  said she wanted to take you shoppin’ tomorrow to get some paint and stuff.” John told him. Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

“‘Washingmom’?”

“It’s what the boys call me.” A new voice said from the doorway. The boys turned around to see George's wife at the door. She smiled kindly at all of them.

“Hercules, James, John, you joining us for dinner?” She asked. The three nodded and she hmmed in confirmation. “I assume you’re our Alexander?” 

“Yeah. Call me Alex.” He answered.

“I’m Martha. Though these ones have taken to calling me Washingmom if you’d prefer.” Martha joked. “Dinner is at 7, wash up before you come down, and please for the love of God,” Martha addressed all of them. “Don’t break anything, or start any fires.” They nodded. She left.

“Wow.” Was all Alex could say. 

“Martha freakin’ Washington man.” John agreed.

“Elle est vraiment une reine.” Laf added. Alex nodded again.

“Ouais.” Alex said. Laf looked over to him.

“Tu parle français?” Alex shrugged.

“Un petit peu. I’m originally from Nevis, but haven’t really spoken anything but English for a while..” He replied. Herc groaned.

“Goddamnit, James we’re outta the loop with another language barrier again.” He whined. James huffed and crossed his arms. Alex looked over at John and Jefferson.

“You guys bilingual?” He asked hopefully. They nodded.

“I speak some french too. And John speaks fluent spanish.” Thomas said. Alex smiled.

“Cool. And the sisters you told me about?” Thomas snorted.

“The Schuyler siblings yeah. Angie is fluent in French and Spanish, Eliza freakin’ teaches French to most of the kids in her classes, and Peggy just spends enough time with the two to know conversational French, and enough time with John and in their classes to know good Spanish.” James spoke up. 

“And you two don’t know enough to speak conversational becaaauuuse..?” Alex gestured to Herc and James. They shrugged.

“Just never got around to learning.” James said.

“Fuck school.” Herc snorted. Alex laughed. John checked his phone. 

“6:45 boys, should we wash up?” He asked the group.

“Yeah, might as well.” Thomas said. “Alex, you know if Lin-Manuel is joinin’ us tonight?” Alex shrugged.

“I mean, most homes he takes me to he does, just so he can try and get a feel of the setting you know?” Alex sighed. “Might not tonight though, this seems like a decent home both inside and out.”

“Damn, dude really took a likin’ to you didn’t he?” John whistled. Alex scratched the back of his head.

“I always kind of had a feeling that if Lin didn’t already have a kid, and if his time wasn’t so short and few, he would’ve adopted me already.” Alex mumbled. The boys stopped talking, and gave him sad smiles.

“Well, this is a good place. You will be happy, mon ami.” Laf said to Alex, and clapped a hand on his back. “Now, we wash up for Washingmom.” 

Alex followed the five into a bathroom down the hall, and patiently waited to wash his hands. The whole time he thought about what he had said. What if Lin had adopted him years ago? His life certainly would be different. And he knew Vanessa liked him, they’d met and it’d been fun. The possibilities bounced around his head for what felt like hours, until suddenly he noticed that Herc was guiding him to sit in a chair at the table.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about.” The taller boy mumbled sitting beside him. Alex shrugged.

“Nothin’ Herc.” He replied, and piled mashed potatoes onto his plate. 

“So, Alexander, did you see your room?” Lin asked the boy. Alex nodded at him from across the table.

“I’m thinking of taking him shopping tomorrow for decorations and such.” Martha said to Lin. “That sound good Alex?” ALex nodded again. Martha smiled at him.

“Hey, Washingmom, would it be alright if we tagged along too?” John asked her hopefully. “Herc could drive us. Give us all some major bonding time, or whatever.” Martha thought for a moment.

“I don’t really see why not, but John Laurens I swear, if you buy another turtle plushie Mr. Schuyler is going to have my head.” She said to him. John smiled brightly at her, and Alexander felt his heart melt.

“You like turtles?” Alex asked him. Everyone (save Alex, John, and Lin) groaned, and John turned excitedly to Alex.

“Like them? I love them.” He said happily. “They’re just the cutest thing ever. The best. I want to own seven turtles when I have my own place, and I will love them like my own children.” Alex smiled.

“Turtles are pretty cool.” Alex said. “There was a kid I used to room with, he was a few years younger than me, but he knew from the time he was four that the only thing he wanted to do in life was save sea turtles. Told me that if I ever found him after we’re grown up and stuff that he wanted me to help.” John got this look on his face, and Alex felt himself flush.

“What did you tell him?” He asked.

“I told him that he wouldn’t have to wait. Could always contact Lin to get me over to wherever he is and save some cute ass turtles.” Alex shrugged. John stared at him, and smiled so wide Alex was sure it had to hurt.

“Goddamnit John you just met the guy, get your gay ass outta here.” Herc snorted. John blushed, and Alex looked down at his plate.

“Shut the hell up Mulligan. Go make out with your stupid boyfriend.” John muttered. Jefferson laughed.

“Watch your language in my house boys.” Martha said darkly from her seat. John and Herc mumbled apologies. 

After dinner, Lin left. He’d hugged Alex with a sad smile, told him to stay out of trouble, and reminded him that he was always just a phone call away. Alex held him tighter for a moment, and then let go so he could leave.

“Okay, I think it’s time for bed.” George broke the silence. “James, Herc, John, I assume we’re having three more heads to feed in the morning?” The three nodded, smiling sheepishly. George and Martha smiled fondly at them. “That’s perfectly fine boys. Now! Off to bed, that’s an order from your commander.” Alex followed the five boys up the stairs.

“‘Order from your commander’? What did he mean by that?” Alex asked them, the familiar feeling of fear crawling it’s way up his throat. Herc laughed.

“It’s an inside joke. No need to worry dude.” He said.

“Oh.” Alex mumbled. John moved back from the front to go walk beside Alexander.

“So,” He spoke softly. “Do you think you’ll like it here?” Alex gave him an odd look.

“I mean, yeah I guess.” He shrugged. “Everyone seems nice enough, but I don’t wanna get my hopes up you know?” John nodded.

“Yeah I get it. When I moved in with the Schuyler's it was that whole feeling of ‘Yep, I love it, it’s awesome, I’ve already jinxed it, it’s gonna be ruined.’. Totally didn’t think I’d last this long.”

“How long?”

“Two years man.” John smiled wide. Alex’s eyes were wider.     

“Holy shit, dude, congrats.” Was his reply. John laughed.

“Yeah, I know.” They stopped outside of Alex’s door. As Alex opened the door and went to say goodnight, John spoke up. “Hey, I was wondering, what if I got all the guys to sneak in around like, two, and we can just talk and get familiar with each other?” Alex thought for a moment.

“That sounds okay.” He nods. John smiles.

“Okay, cool, um night. Kinda.” John leaves and Alex smiles softly, retreating to his room. As he changes and gets into bed, he pulls his flip-phone out of his pocket (it was the only thing he could afford with whatever part-time jobs he could find, plus Lin also always informed his current foster parent of the situation to needing it). A single message is showed on the small screen.

      **LMM**

_ Night Alex! Remember I’m just a phone call away. Nessa and Seb wish u luck :)  _

__ **Alex**

_ Night L-M. Tell Nes and the kid I say goodnight too. I think this home is a good choice. _

     Alex shut off the phone, and took a nap, waiting for John to show up at his door a few hours later.


	2. A Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rev set get deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not beta'd or edited but I wanted to put out a chapter for you guys

Alexander opened his eyes and sat up as the door opened. John, Herc, and Laf came in and smiled.  
“Hey guys.” Alex whispered. “Um, you can like, sit on the bed if you want.”  
“Merci mon ami.” Laf sighed and flopped down on the end of the bed. Herc sat next to him, and pulled the others head into his lap. John crawled up beside Alex, giving him a small smile.   
“This okay?” He asked lightly. Alex blushed and nodded.   
“Sooo…” Herc said. “Wanna hear my story first?” Alex shrugged. Herc smiled. “Alright. So I grew up in NYC, with my mom and dad. I knew Laf from the time he moved in with the Washingtons, so about me in grade five and him in grade three. I met him because of a run in during an office run for staples, and I was tasked with touring him around the school. Little shit clung onto my heart and never let go. TJeffs moved in with the Washingtons a couple years later, and I looked after him like I did with Laf, but he didn’t quite pull my heartstrings as much. When I got to grade eight, James showed up on our doorstep. Turned out around the same time that my dad and mom were dating, pops was still partying and sleeping around. If it hasn’t have been for the fact that James and I look just like dad, ma would’a throw him out. She didn’t even care that he wasn’t hers anyway, she was laughin’ and sayin’ that he didn’t have to tell us why exactly he showed up outta nowhere, just that as long as he pulled his weight and didn’t fuck anythin’ up he could stay.” Herc explained. “James is my brother, doesn’t matter if we don’t have the same birth mom, we live together, eat together, and hang out together. He’s family. Then, we met John, and with him the Schuyler's got closer to us, and now we’re all one big cluster fuck of gay and parental issues.”   
“Wow.” Alex said. “That was. Wow.” Herc nodded. Laf rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, okay, my turn.” The boy smiled. “I was born in France. My parents were wealthy, and my inheritance was one to be envied. However, we stumbled, and ended up getting screwed over. When I was six, my father was shot during a mugging of all ways to go, and my mother was so upset by it that she took to drinking. It got to a point where she was unfit to take care of me, and I was taken by child services, but not before she had moved us to America. I went to a couple homes, that weren’t that bad, they just ended up not wanting to care for me anymore. George and Martha welcomed me with loving care, I met Hercules, and was adopted within a year. My mother signed very willingly to allow it to happen. It would turn out, that she wanted to go back to France, and I was holding her back.” He shrugged. “I am happy now though. She has not cared for me, or wished me well, for nearly twelve years now.”   
“Jesus Laf.” Alex looked at him. “Well, I guess on the plus side, at least you didn’t get stuck in a really bad place for too long. You got out, and now it’s all good.” Laf smiled at Alexander and reached over to ruffle his hair.  
“Ouais, mon ami. You are right.”  
“My only question is, if you’ve been in America for so long compared to France, and you’re surrounded by English speaking people, how do you still have the accent?” John and Herc turned to Laf as well.  
"That’s actually a really good question.” John pointed out. Herc nodded. Laf stared blankly at Alex.  
"I-” He tried. “I have no idea. It just never faded. All my thoughts are in French as well. I can not even really swear in French I wasn’t old enough to learn it.” Laf looked away for a moment. He shrugged and turned to John. “Your turn!” John groaned.   
“Alright. Well, I’m kind of your run of the mill sob story from a fucked up dad.” He said. “Basically, my dad was a huuuuge douche, and when he found out that his thirteen year old son was gay, he and his friend tried to force me to have sex with said friends oldest daughter. Who was nineteen.” Alex gaped at John, a furious look on his face. “I know dude. I know. Anyway, my little sister of all people found out, called the police, and my dad and the friend went to jail. My sister is with some family or whatever in South Carolina still, but I really fucking wanted out of that toxic shit hole, so my social services worker got me the fuck out. Went to a couple places, some fucked up some not so, and ended up at the Schuyler's. Been with them since. Not adopted though.” John shrugged.  
“Why not?” Alex asked.  
“Graduating soon.” John explained. “I’m still invited to Christmas and shit after high school, but legally Philip isn’t my pops.” Alex nodded.  
“Well, mine’s kind of like a depressing combo of all of yours.” He sighed. “My mom and dad never actually were married, but dad felt really really bad when he found out he was drunk enough to forget a condom when fucking a prostitute. Thus my older brother was brought into the world. Dad stuck around Nevis or whatever to pay for stuff, but he never actually cared. He was a drunk, she was a whore, it was whatever. I was eight when dad finally said ‘screw it’ and fucked back off to Scotland or whatever, so my brother started taking care of me. He was fifteen. We didn’t have money for medicine, so when mom and I got hella sick we all knew we were fucked. I was nine when my mother died. Within a span of a year a hurricane ripped Nevis apart, my brother somehow got us to America, how I still don’t know, and by the time I was ten and a half I was in my first foster home, and my brother was seventeen. James, my brother, turned eighteen while we were still in that first house, and left. He told me that he would come back for me or whatever when he could, but it’s been seven years so whatever, fuck him. I’ve been to five homes including this one, three of which I still am fucked up over, the other one I sometimes wish I was still there.” Alex lost himself in the story. The feelings and emotions roaring in his ears, but never showing themselves. John, Laf, and Herc were silent.   
“Bruh…” Herc said finally. Alex squirmed.   
“That’s.. That’s some fucked shit dude, I’m sorry that stuff happened.” John held Alex’s hand softly. Laf nodded in agreement.  
“I mean, it all happened for a reason right?” Alex asked nervously. “It got me here.”  
“Yes, and we intend to keep you here.” Laf said. Alex smiled.  
“Alex, do you want us to stay here tonight?” Herc asked. “You don’t have to say yes, but I feel like we’ve all had a pretty emotional night.” Alex thought for a moment.  
“Um, sure.” He said. “My beds big enough for us all obviously, just don’t touch my chest okay? I would appreciate the company.” Herc and Laf nodded, and John smiled.  
“Sounds good man.” The other boy said. Alex smiled back. The four slept sideways on the bed to fit them all, Herc laying at the foot, and John laying at the head. Lafayette laid beside Herc, the older boy holding him around the waist and the younger cuddled contently into his chest. Alex lay between Laf and John, both because he loved the comfort of the two taller boys surrounding him, and because John mentioned he would wake up a few times to go to the bathroom. John and Alex didn’t cuddle, per say, but John was koala-ing his arm fiercely, and Alex was doing nothing to stop their legs tangle.  
Around 3.30am, Alexander woke up. He looked up and saw John leaving, so Alex assumed he went to the bathroom. Figuring he wouldn’t be able to sleep without the warmth, Alex decided to just stay awake until John returned.   
But John didn’t go to the bathroom. Instead, Alex heard him talking quietly. He didn’t want to listen in, or mean to, but there were certain words he just couldn’t miss.  
“‘M sorry... sweetheart… not yet….. more years yet…. Love ... too….. Night princess…”  
Alex knew he didn’t have the full story, or the information, or even a clue as to what was going on, but his stomach still felt like it was full of rocks. Who was he talking to? Alex asked himself. Who the hell was he calling princess? Why would he lie?   
Alex heard John coming back and pretended to be asleep. He felt John lay beside him, re-situating himself as they were before.  
Alex ignored the sick feeling in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey this was short sorry
> 
> but yeah ~~drama~~
> 
> whom is the mysterious person john was talking to?? (non-sexual-wink-wonk; the schuylers know bc fam but no one else does)
> 
> have fun love you stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> PLS BE KIND ? My tumblr is the same as my account here / @/dysphoriccanada go send me message or a question or something give me all the feedback thanks kids


End file.
